Storm
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Aioros y Shura se despiden. Yaoi.


**Storm**

* * *

Todo un día de búsqueda… demasiado tiempo; inaceptable, considerando los factores.

El traidor que perseguía se hallaba herido y llevaba consigo una frágil carga que le debía imposibilitar un avance tan veloz como sería más conveniente. El terreno era arduo de recorrer, aun cuando presa y cazador se hallaban adecuados a sus inclemencias. Y el desaventajado en esa situación definitivamente no era él.

¿O sí?

Se detuvo. Una tras otra, diminutas gotas frescas comenzaron a golpear su rostro, a caer a su alrededor con una rapidez que se incrementaba a cada segundo. Miró hacia el cielo, teniendo que parpadear constantemente para proteger sus curiosos ojos de la humedad que descendía.

Bajó la mirada tras comprobar la oscuridad que el firmamento había adquirido, no precisamente porque comenzaba anochecer, sino debido a la fuerte tormenta que se avecinaba.

Lo mejor sería terminar de una vez.

Desde hacía horas había re-encontrado su rastro y le seguía sigiloso, manteniendo una precavida distancia; lo suficientemente lejos para no ser descubierto, pero lo necesariamente cerca para no perder su pista.

Sentía que jugaba, cual gato persiguiendo un ratón que ni siquiera comerá, que sólo servirá para mostrar como trivial trofeo a su dueño. Y era un cruel entretenimiento, pero no conseguía la valentía necesaria para darle fin y declararse vencedor. Temía a su propio triunfo y llevaba retrasándolo desde la fatídica noche anterior.

Ahora no tenía mayor excusa.

Sus pestañas húmedas y la cortina de líquido que las nubes escupían al suelo, cada vez más enérgicas, le dificultaban su visión. Sin embargo aun así lo distinguía, varios metros adelante, derrumbado bajo la precaria protección de un joven olivo.

Si aquél ya no era capaz de seguir huyendo, él no tenía más remedio que culminar su importantísima misión. Debía superar el presentimiento de que, con lo que estaba a punto de hacer, acabaría con su propio corazón; ése golpeando irrealmente violento dentro de su pecho.

Retomó su andar. Y a cada paso sufría la perturbadora experiencia de que sus pisadas provocaban terremotos; todo su mundo alrededor simulaba destruirse, cayendo como piezas de un rompecabezas que jamás podría ser armado de nuevo.

Había sido una decepción a la que sería incapaz de sobreponerse... Y no podía reprimir a mil interrogantes surgir. ¿En qué tantas otras cosas le había mentido igual? Si traicionó a la Orden, ¿no sería evidente que a él, ingenuamente enamorado, podría haber simulado corresponderle por no más que simple e infame… _conveniencia_?

Sentirse indignado, iracundo y vengativo sería comprensible, y sin embargo, ahora que tenía la oportunidad de cobrar las cuentas que creía debidas por aquél, se hallaba temblando como si él mismo fuera el próximo a ser ejecutado.

Terminó su trayecto a un paso de los pies del joven, quien logró sentarse recurriendo al mayor de los esfuerzos, sin abandonar el apoyo del estrecho tronco del árbol.

Aioros saludó a Shura con una sonrisa breve pero sincera, que significó despiadada tortura para el menor. Y no lo disimuló; su rostro fue precisa representación de su consternación, su mirada huidiza reflejó el debate sin tregua que distintas perspectivas de una sola mente entablaban, refutándose suposiciones, señalándose evidencias, recordándose sentimientos insoportablemente fuertes… argumentos que le frenaban de cumplir con su deber.

Le observó, envidiando la paz que su mirada transmitía, conmemorando las ocasiones en que él se había sentido único dueño de esos ojos chocolate, de un color tan dulce como las intenciones que en ellos siempre había interpretado.

Costaba tanto trabajo aceptar que hubieran resultado ser tan falsos... Sobre todo cuando en esos momentos no le comunicaban nada más que una sosegada fatiga, de tanto esperarle quizás.

Contemplándole, anotó mentalmente sus heridas. Sin portar armadura alguna y con las ropas rasgadas como las traía, era sencillo localizar los daños. Entre paréntesis imaginarios recalcaba de cuáles se sabía culpable, y cuáles debía achacar a los guardias del Santuario, o al mismo Patriarca.

Finalmente, sus pupilas recorrieron los numerosos y delgados ríos de sangre que surgían desde distintas partes de ese mancillado cuerpo. La lluvia aceleraba aquellos torrentes y las telas que constituían su maltratada vestimenta yacían empapadas en carmesí.

Dio un paso más. Suficiente para que, retando a la humedad y el viento, el olor metálico anunciante a muerte alcanzara sus narinas y le revolviera el estómago, alterándolo a tal nivel que se vio obligado a cerrar momentáneamente los ojos y negar que todo lo que sus sentidos percibían era real.

El aroma a sangre era uno al que se había entrenado, pero todo lo aprendido, todo lo que creía fácil, la fortaleza y habilidades desarrolladas… habían huido a esconderse a lo más lejano de su consciencia, dejándolo desvalido, sin armas para terminar con su trascendental encargo.

—Te has demorado...— El español abrió sus ojos al escucharle, fijando sus oscuras pupilas, bailantes en perplejidad, sobre el derrotado hombre que tenía enfrente.

No recordaba su voz así… Una grabación dentro de su cabeza, repitiendo unos cotidianos "buenos días", un simple "hola", un más significativo "te amo", le confirmó que aquel sonido no se hallaba en su normalidad. No era de extrañar, suponía, que las cuerdas vocales de esa garganta se sintieran tan agotadas, como todo Aioros demostraba encontrarse.

—¿Qué hiciste con la niña?— Aioros dio un respingo, descolocado ante la impasible y penetrante voz que llegó a sus oídos. No lo esperaba así… esa faceta imperturbable pertenecía al caballero de Capricornio, no a _Shura._ Y ante él, el aludido invariablemente se le presentaba como lo segundo. Aunque tampoco podía hacerse ciego al dorado metal que cubría su espigado cuerpo en esos momentos, funcionando como una barrera privadora del joven a quien amaba.

—La dejé en una capilla... del pueblo— mintió. Jamás confesaría su encuentro con aquel adinerado turista japonés…

—¿Irás por ella— se apresuró a indagar antes de que Shura tuviese oportunidad de dudar sus palabras.

—No tiene caso…— Esa bebé era únicamente una herramienta totalmente inocente. El único a quien le habían exigido castigar ya se encontraba vulnerable bajo su merced, listo para que su alma fuera enviada a juicio.

Aioros soltó un quedo suspiro, ligeramente aliviado. Cerró sus ojos resintiendo la repentina iluminación que un relámpago les había regalado. Frunció el ceño y ladeó el rostro. Debilitado en aumento conforme pasaban los segundos, su postura adquiría languidez.

Pero dentro de lo que sus desecadas energías le permitieron, el "traidor" se sobresaltó al sentirse siendo sacudido inesperadamente por una fuerza externa. Abrió los ojos de golpe y sintió a su anémico corazón intentando reaccionar a la súbita alarma, acelerando el ritmo de un casi extinguido palpitar. Se encontró cara a cara con un rostro hermosamente pálido, cuyo atractivo no se veía ni en nimiedad opacado por el grave semblante que portaba.

Shura se había arrodillado frente a él, capturaba en un tembloroso puño el cuello de la prenda que cubría su tórax, y le atraía hacia sí a la vez que se inclinaba.

Una sonrisa efímera y amarga acompañó al lento parpadeo que protegió a la nebulosa mirada de Aioros de aquellos orbes verdosos, resplandeciendo feroces y estremecedoramente cercanos, ocupando la mayor área de su campo visual.

Aioros observó una tormenta todavía más salvaje de la que la naturaleza colocaba alrededor de ellos, amotinándose dentro de los insondables ojos que le cautivaban desde que tenía memoria.

—Nunca te perdonaré por esto— Shura advirtió entre dientes; sus ojos de tempestad a punto de desbordarse en lágrimas que se generaban espontáneamente, asustando al mayor con sus repentinas apariciones y consiguientes caídas, veloces rodando sobre las níveas mejillas hasta la afilada barbilla. Otras gotas mayores en grosor, esas de la lluvia, empujaban a aquellas más tibias y las animaban a caer, iniciando una pequeña precipitación contenida que se reunía sobre la ya de por sí encharcada tela que cubría el pecho del mayor.

Acudiendo a un colosal esfuerzo, Aioros elevó una mano hacia la cabeza de Shura. Dudó por instantes si sería adecuado hacer contactar sus dedos, llenos de sangre y tierra, sobre aquellos cabellos del más perfecto azabache … pero consolándose al pensar que sería uno de los últimos gustos que podría darse, Aioros consolidó el toque y enredó sus falanges en los rebeldes y cortos mechones que cedieron ante las débiles caricias propinadas.

—Lo lamento…— Porque ni siquiera podía arriesgarse a decirle la verdad. El aliento no le alcanzaría; se iría dejándolo con dudas, o aún peor, con bríos impulsivos de enfrentarse contra el impostor que tenía a todo el Santuario en la palma de su mano, si lograba explicarle de básica forma...

Por el momento dejar las cosas como estaban parecía lo mejor. Athena viviría a salvo y cuando el momento apropiado llegara, la verdad saldría a la luz. Confiaba en que entonces Shura actuaría de la manera correcta.

El pelinegro se quedó sin habla. Los numerosos nudos que estrujaron su garganta le impidieron de expresar otro sonido aparte de un sorprendido gemidito que dificultosamente se llegó a escuchar; el fuerte aguacero apagaba cualquier eco.

—Yo sí te perdonaré, Shura —murmuró mientras atraía el rostro del menor hasta acunarlo a un lado de su cuello. Una mano del español se colgó a la ropa de Aioros con urgencia, otra atrapó un puñado de cabellos castaños en su nuca y los apretó ansiosamente. Todo el muchacho se tensó, luchando por acabar con las vibraciones a las que su cuerpo sucumbía fuera de su control, guiado por sus repentinamente sollozantes pulmones.

—Protege a Athena...— No al Santuario, no al Patriarca, sino a lo único puro y verdaderamente merecedor de su lealtad. Aioros sabía que, dada su nueva posición de criminal, esa petición resultaría absurda para los oídos del menor, pero éste tendría que hallarle sentido después por sus propios medios, demostrarle que en verdad lo conocía y no sería otra marioneta de la injusticia que iniciaba reinado bajo una máscara de rectitud.

Sagitario sintió el impulso de mencionar a Aioria e incluirlo en esa petición, pero no podía condenar a Shura a tener un rostro tan parecido al suyo dedicándole una mirada resentida a diario. Así que, forzándose resignación, fue aflojando poco a poco el agarre sobre la nuca de Shura hasta soltarlo del todo. Dejó a su mano descender hasta su propio regazo, giró levemente su rostro hasta acariciar la mejilla del menor suavemente con sus labios, y despacio susurró:

—Estoy cansado…

Las palabras crearon un opresor vacío dentro del pecho de Shura que creció inmensurable, indomable, asfixiante, casi mortal.

Asintió un par de veces con inusitada seguridad, así como había respondido al mandato que le había llevado hasta allí. Era un compromiso al que no podía faltar. Y tanto Aioros como él mismo necesitaban un descanso.

Shura se puso de pie y dio cuatro tambaleantes pasos hacia atrás. Intentó pasar saliva por el inauditamente estrecho canal en que su esófago se había convertido, y enseguida carraspeó, al mismo tiempo que elevó la barbilla buscando con su acuosa mirada una luna inexistente; esa noche la cubrían sinfín de oscuras nubes y no estaba ahí con su impoluta luz para esperanzarle. Nada le aseguraba que el dolor desaparecería.

Resopló frustrado. La sangre pulsaba ensordecedora por sus venas y no le dejaba pensar.

Hasta ese último segundo intentaba buscar una opción que le salvara de su duro destino.

Pasó una mano sobre su cara, pretendiendo frotar lejos tanto su llanto como el fracaso sentido.

El estruendoso sonido de un rayo cayendo a pocos kilómetros entre las montañas aledañas marcó el fin a sus cavilaciones. La prórroga había acabado. No permitió más espacio a evasivas.

El viento arreció súbitamente, sacudiendo sus cabellos y llevando consigo las más nuevas lágrimas que se atrevían a retar el borde de sus irritados párpados. Aspiró por la nariz, tratando de hallar coraje en el aire inhalado, y parpadeó fuerte y demorado para esclarecer su mirada.

De manera pausada, elevó el brazo derecho en el aire…

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
